Just for him
by skss
Summary: Oneshot. Some things you plan out right, but don't end up as you expeceted. Such as...? Yoh x Anna


_-Just for Him-_

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King… not mines.

**A/N: **I thought I'd just update with the oneshots. Haven't done one yet . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

"Well what?" came her curt reply.

He cringed back.

"I.. I'm sorry."

"You already said that.." she said quietly.

"..I know. I just hope you understand, don't you?"

A simple, quiet nod was her response.

Anna could not have understand.

She could have not understand what had just happened.. of course, she knew this would come. She should've been better prepared, for tears were triggered but Anna tried hard to hold up the dam that held them back.

The air seemed thick enough to eat it with a fork and the tension was a powerful wave of energy that shook the whole room. But floating around was a deathly silence waiting to be heard.

The itako slowly rose up, keeping her hair in front of her expressionless, pale face, purposefully. She found it difficult to move one leg in front of the other to get out of this nightmare. She felt numb. But it kept her there.

"Anna."

She stopped and waited to find her voice.

"Don't worry," she said monotonously, her back facing his teary-eyed face.

His eyes glimmered in the light, due to the tears forming. They averted towards her blonde hair which flowed down to her shoulders. She usually put on her bandana when she was going out.

She wasn't wearing her bandana. But that didn't mean anything now.

"I was on way to seal the deal."

He stayed quiet feeling a heavy feeling of endless guilt.

She turned around, curious to see why he wasn't replying. She must've read his mind because she was right.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." she said looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not having second thoughts. I'm recollecting my thoughts."

"There's no need to. What's done is done."

"You could've told me Anna."

"About what? The money or the truth?"

He looked up at her with hurt eyes. They spoke for themselves.

_How can you say that to me?_

She looked away. She did not like _that_ look.

_Fuck._

_Now, **I'm** feeling guilty.._

_Son of a bitch._

Anna sighed and slowly closed her tired eyes and tried to think with a tired mind. She sat back down with her _ex-fiancee_.

"Do you want to talk some more, or..?"

"No." he said.

"Well, I'm going to talk anyways."

He looked up.

"I'm listening."

Anna shrugged.

"What difference would it have made? You were still going to marry her, and I would've still left."

"Anna," he said softly. "It's not about whether you would've told me or not. It's about how you are making me feel."

"Feelings don't matter… in this particular situation."

"Yes it does. Picture this," he said leaning in. "This boyfriend is planning a special anniversary dinner with his girlfriend after 5 years of trust and dedication. He buys her, her favorite flowers, her favorite food, and an solid, diamond engagement ring. He cooks her the perfect dinner and suits himself up for her. But here's the twist. This is a _surprise _anniversary party for her. The boyfriend's been away at work for days and hasn't spent any time with her lately. It's 11:00 p.m. and she finally comes home. Drunk….with another man around her."

Anna looked down.

"Hurts doesn't it? Even though I just made that up.. it happens to the best of us. No matter how close two people can be or how strong their love is, the time they have with each other is what they should cherish the most, or your time is up."

Anna lowered her head even more.

"Feel it? Now my little court of _love, _judge.," he said leaning in closer. "Who is the guilty one now?"

He slowly backed away to give her room to breathe and sat back down.

"$67,000. That's a lot of money. How long did you say you saved up all that money?" he said sadly. His mood changed back to solemn.

"7 years."

Those words stung him a heartbeat.

"I see…"

"It doesn't mean anything-…"

"Yes it does! Anna! $67,000 dollars?"

"Yeah and it was all for you!"

The tone of their voices died down again.

"Do you mean for me? Or for us?"

Anna looked at him with a strong emotion of nothingness. She looked like she didn't know what was happening around her.

"There never was an _us._ It was always just Anna. Yoh. Never Anna **and** Yoh.

"Anna-…"

"I just… I saved the money up for you. Later on in the future.. I knew you'd need it for something meaningful and here it is. You and Misaro will be very happy. Plus, I heard you guys are expecting a child."

He blushed slightly.

"W-We said we'd _try_."

"Yes, but still. This money will come in very handy for a soon-to-be family."

He faced her with eyes that have shed tears for almost everything in the world… except for one thing.. Anna.

Until now.

"Just take the money. I saved it up just for you, so you might as well take it."

"….I-……"

His mouth slowly closed and formed into a small, yet visible smile. Tears fell from his happy face and they both stood up.

"Thank you, Anna."

They took a few steps toward each other and he pulled her into a tight hug. His hands gripped her head as if it was going to be the last time they were going to see each other. Which.. has a high chance of happening. Anna rested her head on his shoulder and he brought his hand to her head and pressed her against him. Then she shed a few tears hugged him back tightly. At the moment, and only for that moment, they immersed themselves into each other and that was the closest they have ever been. Anna had cherished that moment, that hug, that feeling. That feeling that felt like love.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When will I see you again..?"

Anna looked back at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be watching you.. from somewhere." Anna said, already halfway away from her destination.

Yoh smiled at her and began to break down.

"I wish you and Misaro a lifetime of happiness."

Yoh breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself.

"Thank you, Anna."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kino. Are you certain of this? Do you really think this will work for Yoh and Anna?"

"Certainly, my dear husband."

Yohmei grunted.

"Yoh didn't seem to take it well."

"But he's happy and hasn't been crying.. as much."

Yohmei sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kino. But please, tell me again. Anna saved the money for her _and _Yoh. Am I not correct?"

"Yes. Anna wanted to marry Yoh of course. She loves Yoh. With her money, they could afford the perfect wedding and much more. And Yoh would be out of his debts no longer. Until she found out about Misaro."

"Yes, yes. But the part I don't get the part where Anna must die."

Kino's eyes and expression was unreadable underneath those small, round glasses.

"Did you not know that Anna is the sacrifice for Yoh's and Misaro's unborn child?"

"Hm?" Yohmei's eyes widened.

"I forseen what Yoh's future would have been with Misaro." Kino replied holding her white beads. She clutched them tightly.

"It… it was a life where Yoh would spend with Misaro for the rest of their lives.. without a child. So Anna would be the sacrifice. As she said she would be, willingly."

"What does Anna have to do with the child?" Yohmei inquired.

"Nothing."

"It's just a matter of life and death. Anna will give her life to Yoh's unborn child. In which, Anna must exchange her life for death."

Yohmei gave a surprised expression.

"I can't believe this.."

"I didn't either, at first."

"But do you think this is right? Is this something to be regretful for? Or grateful for?" Yohmei asked.

"Or maybe both…" Kino silently replied, a single tear rolling down her old, weary face from underneath her glasses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's all I wanted to hear._

Silence swept the air and took over the scene and the wind came whipping in. Yoh and Anna stood a few apart from each other. Staring at each other…

_This will be the last time I will be able to look at your beautiful face._

"Yoh…"

"Anna…"

"Will….you do me one last favor?" Anna asked kindly.

"Anything," Yoh breathed.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but her throat choked on her words. She blushed a bright pink on her flushed face.

"Will…you ..hug me?"

Yoh was surprised but his expression was cut short but a smile.

"Sure, Anna."

And just like that night, they both came together as one person. Arms wrapped around each other, tears falling, warm, comfort, safeness. Those feelings came rushing back to Anna. She felt like the luckiest damn person in the world to have had that feeling _twice. _After a few minutes, they broke apart and she looked into his eyes but he had to go.

Although that was enough time for Anna to memorize those beautiful, auburn eyes of his. She captured that look in his eyes and kept it forever in her heart and it stayed there.

_Goodbye Anna._

_Goodbye Yoh._

And she gave a warm smile that she had also saved for just for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **If you are confused you may tell me in your review. I will answer all of your questions and clear any confusion. I know it's a little hard to understand. Sorry.


End file.
